


Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock: Ghosts of the Past

by KimberlyAlexis



Series: Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, Other, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, Setlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill by now. I'm writing this based on setlock info.</p><p>This script is inspired by the statement stated by Moftiss. You can read what they've said about the upcoming season here:<br/>http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/tv/features/sherlock-season-4-release-date-cast-plot-rumours-spoilers-benedict-cumberbatch-martin-freeman-a6971206.html</p><p> </p><p>This one is more pre-Johnlock (setting things up),but it's definitely where my mind is going with all the info we're seeing lately.</p><p>I wrote this in script format because I thought it worked best.  If you have a chance please comment and let me know if anyone likes or doesn't like this format.</p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock: Ghosts of the Past

**EXT. The tarmac**

Sherlock turns back with 

SHERLOCK

More Importantly. I know exactly what he's going to do next.

**INT. inside the sedan**

Sherlock sits in the front seat. Mary and John sit in back. The driver says nothing. Knows better.  

Sherlock looks down at his phone. We see a whirl of images. The only ones that jump out are one of Mary in a dark wig. John moving boxes out of 221B. 

JOHN

We'll drop Mary off first and then I'll come along later to help.

Before Sherlock can answer Mary speaks.

MARY

Actually you should go with him now. I'll be fine. She's still not due for a bit. 

JOHN

Are you sure?

Sherlock stops looking at his phone. He glances up to the rearview mirror. Mary looks away from John and into the mirror. She and Sherlock share a look. Then she looks back.

MARY

Yes, love. I don't want to slow you down. Just you take care of yourself. Hmm?

JOHN

Of course.

John gives her a kiss. We stay on John. John pulls back to see Mary's eyes wet.

JOHN

Mary?

MARY

Oh. It's just the hormones you know. Don't worry.

JOHN

You sure you don't want me to come home for a bit.

MARY

No. This is for the best.

 

Mary and Sherlock share a second look via the mirror just as the car comes to a stop in front of 221B.

SHERLOCK

Driver , please exit the vehicle and make inane conversation with me while The Watson's talk for a second.

John raises his eyes at that. He isn't sure why Sherlock said that. He turns to Mary confused. 

 

MARY

He's just giving us a moment.

JOHN

I get that. I just wonder when he started thinking about someone other than himself.

Mary scoffs.

MARY

He's not that bad you know. He, he really is a good friend.

JOHN

Mary? You okay?

MARY

(with a sad smile)

Yeah. Yeah. Remember... hormones. 

She takes a moment to compose herself.

MARY

I'm good.

(a barely there smile)

I am. Really. So you go. Go help save the world...again

John laughs.

JOHN

You sure you don't want me to come home with you for a bit?

MARY

No, no. If any version of Moriarty is back then no one is safe. Sherlock'll help stop him. And he needs you to do that.

JOHN

I don't know about that.

MARY

No he does. You both are better together.

John gives her a curious look.

MARY

Okay go. I'll see you later.

She reaches for John, John kisses her. He pulls back.

JOHN

Later. And I'll make that spaghetti thing you like. Rub your smelly feet.

She laughs. He leans down to give a kiss to her belly.

JOHN

Don't you let her come out early.

Mary laughs. 

MARY

Definitely won't let that happen.

John exits the vehicle. He stands next to Sherlock. Sherlock and Mary look at each other. She gives a small imperceptible nod. He turns away then back to her. He gives a nod in return. This all happens very quickly, John doesn't notice.

The car drives away. 

**INT. baker street**

Sherlock enters Baker followed by John

SHERLOCK

Time to work.

We see a montage of images. John makes tea. Sherlock clears his wall off. He starts by adding one photo--Jim Moriarty, and then the montage changes. He adds more and more. John makes more tea. Mrs. Hudson comes in and leaves. Mycroft stops by. Lestrade stops by. By the time we finish it's night and the wall is full.

Sherlock is sat in his chair, holding a cup of tea. He stares up at it with a curious look. Various maps and locations litter the wall. So many possibilities.

John walks in from the kitchen. He's looking down curiously at his phone.

Sherlock turns away from the wall towards John.

SHERLOCK

John?

JOHN

(shaking his head)

Mary--I can't get her on the line. It says her line's been disconnected.

Sherlock places his cup down and stands. He takes out his phone. He begins pacing.

SHERLOCK

Mycroft.

He says nothing else. The call lasts only seconds. He ends the call.

SHERLOCK

(to John)

Get your coat.

**Int. John and Mary's Flat**

The door swings open revealing John followed by Sherlock.

John bounds upstairs. 

JOHN

Mary? Mary?

John goes to the bedroom, opens the wardrobe. Mary's clothes are gone.

JOHN

(worried)

Mary?

He comes downstairs.

JOHN

Her clothes are gone.

John goes to the kitchen, the office. Nothing.

JOHN

Gone.

(he shakes his head)

Where could she--

He comes out the kitchen. He notices Sherlock standing in the door. He hasn't moved since they got here. Sherlock wears a blank expression, but is definitely trying to avoid John's eyes.

JOHN

What do you know?

SHERLOCK

John-

JOHN

No, no

Sherlock steps closer to John

SHERLOCK

I think she wanted--

JOHN

No. Sherlock, tell me where my bloody wife is.

SHERLOCK

She's gone.

JOHN

What?

SHERLOCK

Mycroft tracked her on CCTV as far as the airport, but the flight she was booked on landed in New York City without anyone matching her description getting off the flight. We don't know where she is.

JOHN

Why would she? No. This doesn't make any sense.

John turns away from Sherlock. He can't quite believe this is happening. But he can fix this-

JOHN

Find her for me.

SHERLOCK

What?

JOHN

It's what you do. Find her.

SHERLOCK

There are a few more pressing matters right now than-

Sherlock stops. He sees the look on John's face. Of course he won't deny him.

He turns away towards the door.

SHERLOCK

Then we'll need to go back.

JOHN

Where?

SHERLOCK

When.

JOHN

What do you mean?

Sherlock takes a breath, turns back to look at John.

SHERLOCK

Tell me about your life--after I died.

** CUT TO: FLASHBACK **

**Ext. A pub.**

John is sitting inside a grungy pub. He's having a drink, at least his second as shown by the empty glass sat next to him. He's holding a nearly empty glass of beer. He drowns it and raises his hands for another.

In walks Mary Morstan. She walks up to the bar and sits down.  

 


End file.
